


【SD花流．旅途中系列之十七】继续旅途（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [17]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之十七】继续旅途（文：十甫）

“我们各走各的。”沉默半晌的流川突然如此说道。

“什么？”兀自怒气未消的樱木，乍听这一句，更是怒不可遏，“你说什么？要分手吗？”

流川仍然木无表情地说，“我没说过。”

“那你到底是什么意思？各走各的……不是分手是什么？”樱木吼道。

流川又沉默了。

樱木跳到他面前，指着他说，“你到底想怎样？快点说！！”

“我不回日本。”流川看着樱木，平静地道。

听流川重复地说着这句话，樱木突然烦恼地搔了搔头，“我们离开日本已够久了，我想回去。洋平他们都打电话来催我回去了。”突然抓着流川的肩膀，“狐狸，我们一起回去，我很想念他们……当初只想着来旅行的，我没想到会滞留那么久，我们回去吧！”

流川仍然静静地看着樱木，然后，坚决地摇了摇头，“我不回去。”

“可是，我想回去。”樱木不由自主紧握流川的肩膀。

流川这一次没有拨开他的手，缓缓地道，“所以，我们各走各的。”

樱木的脸抽搐一下，怒气又来了，“你…这岂不是在逼我留在这里吗？”

“我没逼你。你可以回去，我自己一个人去洛杉矶。”

“那…去了洛杉矶，就会回日本吗？”

流川迟疑了一阵子，后来还是摇了摇头，“接着我会到华盛顿或者纽约去看看。若钱不够的话，我会打工。我想走遍美国。”

“那你真的……不打算回日本了？”

“或许有一天会回去……但不是现在。”流川倏地抬手捉住在自己肩膀上的手，“白痴，我们一起去看遍美国。”

这一次，轮到樱木摇头，“我要回去。我想日本，我想我的朋友。”顿了一下，“难道…你不想吗？”

流川慢慢地放下手，“我们各走各的比较好。”

“你！”樱木横眉一竖，“各走各的，好，那就各走各的！我明天就去买机票，回日本！”放开流川，然后转身，“我们分手吧！”

分手？！

流川双手握成拳，紧盯着樱木的背影，“你对着我再说一遍。”

樱木转过身来，瞪着流川，“说就说，你以为我不敢吗？我们分手！玩完了，game over！”只见流川突然闭上眼睛，心下暗爽，“怎么？舍不得分手吗？”

流川慢慢张开眼睛，缓缓地说，“好。分手吧。”

樱木没想到流川竟会答应，一时愣住。倏地，怒火又再蹿起，“好呀！终于说出来了吧！分就分！想要分手的话就别说什么各走各的，干脆点，哼！妈的，早该知道你这臭狐狸最无情……”

听樱木如此骂道，流川也不禁恼了，“到底是谁先说分手的？！那是你说的，不是我！”

“笑话！各走各的不是分手是什么？本天才知道你不好意思直说，所以代你说了，怎么？你难道不是这个意思吗？”

流川一时语塞。

刚刚樱木对他说，因为樱英结束营业，老板娘樱英花特儿不能再担当他们的居留担保人了，所以他想回日本，问流川有什么想法。

流川第一反应就是不想回去。

但樱木不同意，说什么离开日本久了，想回去，也想念他的朋友们。

流川心下嘀咕，还有……晴子吧。

本来那天樱木对他说想起了晴子，他倒不觉得有什么。反正晴子对他而言只是一个比陌生人更为熟悉一点的名字而已，听过就忘了，算不了什么。

然而，过后樱木的态度表现，则让他突然醒觉，他们之间，似乎有了什么。

自从樱英日本餐馆结束营业的隔天开始，樱木就不曾主动亲近他。即使自己主动向他靠近，他不是身体僵硬就是借故躲开。

本来想不以为意，但次数多了不在意都不行了。

可是没想到樱木竟率先向他提出回日本的决定。

为什么突然想要回去？难道早就做了决定吗？

突然想起樱木前阵子翻看护照的事……

既已做了决定，为什么要骗我？

流川一阵恼怒，于是说，“我不回去。”

“我要回去。我们一起回去吧，都存够钱了，不回去干嘛？”

“我不要。要回你自己回。”

“你干嘛还是这么任性？当初若不是你坚持不肯让步先到六旗游乐场玩的话，我们会被哈里路亚那混蛋一抢而空，滞留在圣安东尼奥吗？”

樱木竟然翻旧帐，流川才不愿被冤枉，反驳道，“你还不是一样！”顿了一下，“我不回去。我要去洛杉矶。”

“吓？你去洛杉矶干嘛？钱不够，我不去，我要回日本。”同样的，樱木这一次也不肯让步。

流川不想跟他吵，沉默半晌，说，“我们各走各的。”他不想回去日本，也根本不想樱木回去，这么说只不过是缓兵之计，拖个几天，樱木就会答应跟他一起去洛杉矶了。

但没想到的是，这一句话竟酝酿成分手的局面。

他真的没有想到这句话竟成为导火线……

也许，导火线不只一条吧。瞧他刚刚呲牙咧嘴地说他无情，看来那天没回到樱英上班去以及出席饯别会，真的惹恼他了。

看着现在他怒于形上的脸，于是，他做了自己本不屑做的事，决定向他解释，“白痴，那天……”

然而樱木似乎没听到他说话，只见他倏地转过身体，再次背对着他，喃喃地说，“你根本不知道大家对你是多么的恼……呵……你也不会在乎吧…所以我也累了，我不想再向他们为你隐瞒什么，反正你什么都不会在乎……都相处那么久了，还是那么地冷漠无情……”

“你也认为我如此吗？”流川吸了一口气，问道。

樱木不答。

于是，流川明白了。

愣呆地看着樱木一阵子，叹了一口气，说，“随你怎么想。你认为我是，那就是了。”然后越过樱木，开门走出了他们住的廉价公寓。

那一天，直到樱木上床睡觉，流川才回来。第二天，默默地吃了早餐，又出去了。没说去哪里，樱木也没问，形同陌路。

樱木摊开双手躺在床上，很烦闷。身边，趟着他的护照，以及流川的。

伸手拿起自己的那本，翻了翻，丢下，然后又拿起流川那本。

看着他护照上的冷脸，突感无奈。哪有一对情侣像他们这样的？每天吵吵闹闹，甚至打架，什么好感情都被打散了啦。可是，却似乎越打越契合……

算了。性格本来就不合，迟早也是玩完的，早分好过迟分。想自己跟他成为情侣以来，哪件事不是让着他的……真是莫名其妙，想也想不明白当初怎么会跟他在一起，那傢伙明明跟自己八字不合，更过份的是，还是情敌……呀…晴子……那傢伙不愿回日本，难道以为我想见晴子？

“喂！死狐狸，你是不是以为我还想着晴子呀？”樱木对着流川的照片说道。

然而，那照片上的流川彷彿对他翻了翻白眼，「白痴。」

樱木横眉一竖，骂道，“呸！你当你自己是宝吗？我才不稀罕！”合上流川的护照，反手丢回原位。

然后一骨碌地爬了起来，换了衣服，抓起了自己的护照出门去。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在街角的拐弯处，远远就看见樱英的门前站着一个人。

女人。正倾身在店门的小玻璃上往店内张望。t

樱木快步走过去，然后在她身后轻咳一声，“咳咳，小姐，樱英已结束营业了，有什么可以帮到你吗？”

女人迅速转过身来，“呀！樱木，太好了，还以为没机会再见了呢！”

“呀！流…流沙小姐…你怎么会来这里呢？好久不见了。”

流沙报以一笑，说，“你现在有空吗？我们坐下来聊一聊吧。”

“哦，好的。”

于是，两个人越过马路，走进一间咖啡厅。

餐厅内，只有他们一桌客人，冷冷清清。

流沙环顾了周围一下，说，“这间餐厅装潢很用心、别緻，让进来的人有舒适感。”用小茶匙杓了一匙奶泡啜了一口，然后才端起杯，喝一口，“呣，我最爱喝不加糖的双咖啡液拿铁了，味道最浓，让我有满足的感觉。”

“你的味觉恢復了？”樱木问道。

“是呀！早就好了。”流沙笑了一下，“你没看我的专栏很久了吧。”

樱木呵呵一笑，“本天才最近没空看啦～对了，你怎么会突然来樱英了？”

“切～我恢复味觉也不是最近的事……”突然叹了一口气，“坦白说，我一直想抽空再到樱英，却没想到竟先收到樱英结束经营的消息，所以来看看。”

“咦？谁通知你呀？”樱木问道，他一直奇怪，为什么在最后一个月里，樱英的生面顾客会突然多了起来。

“嗯，我收到一个叫流川枫的人寄来的电邮，说樱英即将结束营业，问我可不可以为樱英餐馆做个报导当作纪念？可惜我那时在海外，帮不上忙……呣，樱木，那流川枫是不是你们樱英的员工呀？”流沙问道。

只见樱木僵硬地点了点头，“嗯，那是狐狸……”

“狐狸？怎么这名字这么熟……呀～是你的…”流沙突然想起那环在樱木颈窝的手臂，“他还是让你经常背回家吗？”

樱木苦笑了一下，摇了摇头，“不会了，我们……分手了。”

“分手？怎么回事？”流沙柔声问道，她还记得清清楚楚，当时樱木说着流川为他煮粥时的表情，是那么地幸福。

听着流沙柔和的声音，樱木憋了许久的闷气，终于忍不住一古脑儿地向流沙倾泻。

他们的咖啡，喝完了又添，也不知喝了多少杯。

“你现在是不是很后悔跟狐狸分手了？”流沙听罢樱木的心事，为他做了结论。

樱木摇了摇头，“我不知道。可能吧……”

流沙笑了一下，“小孩子，不要嘴硬了。错怪了人就该认错，后悔了就该承认，想法子輓救，没有人会笑你的。”

“可是，那臭狐狸会看不起我的……从高中开始那傢伙就看不起我了……”樱木皱着眉头说道。

“是他看不起你，还是你看不起自己？”流沙看了看腕錶，“唷，已经是下午了，天呀，我还要赶着做一个专访，樱木，我不跟你聊了，你自己想想我刚刚问的问题吧！再见！”还未等樱木站起来，她就匆匆地往柜台走去，拿出信用卡付帐。

踏出咖啡厅，看着她匆匆离去的背影，樱木的脑海一直迴旋她提问──是他看不起你，还是你看不起自己？”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
漫无目的地走着，樱木经过了一个篮球场，听见运球的声音以及喝彩声，不禁停下脚步观看，却没想到看见一个熟悉的身影在场内的黑人球员中穿梭飞驰。

是狐狸。

灵活的身手，并不像久未锻炼似的，在行动敏捷的黑人群中，跑、跳、投，毫不逊色。

激烈的比赛、热情的观众，樱木也受了感染，忘情地跟着人群为流川呐喊，内心更有股冲动，想冲进场内跟流川一起跑、一起跳，一如过去一样。

半场休息时，流川毫无预警地走到樱木面前，看着他问，“要一起打吗？”

樱木立即站直了身体，说，“好。”

且不管自己是否早已忘了篮球的节奏，今天就好好打一场吧！

当终赛哨声响起、一切跑跳动作皆静止时，樱木突然明白了，自己当初之所以会跟流川在一起，就是因为这种可以与他一起飞跃的感觉，与天空那么的近。

呆呆地看着远处兀自喘气、擦汗的流川，樱木突有股冲动想将他紧紧抱着。

“请问，这是你的吗？”

樱木低下头来，只见一个黑人小孩拿着一本蓝色护照问他道。

樱木伸手接过，并道了一声谢。那小孩犹自不走，继续问道，“你从哪里来的？打得不错哩。请你喝水。”递上手中的半瓶水，就跑了。

“喝水吧。”突然，流川的声音在身后响起。

樱木转过身来，见他手上正拿着两瓶水。正想接过时，流川又缩手，“哦，原来你喝过了，那就算了。”

樱木二话不说，一把抢过他手上其中一瓶水，扭开盖子立刻喝了一大口。

看着他猴急狼饮的样子，犹如回到高中时代的他，流川默默无言地扭开瓶盖，也喝了一口水。半晌，对樱木说道，“打得不错。”

樱木愣住，似乎不敢相信可以从流川的口中听到赞美声。正欲回几句自豪话时，刚刚与他们合作的其中一个黑人球员向他们走来，“嗨！流川，这是你们的。”然后，将几张钞票交给流川。

“谢谢。”流川向他扬了扬手，然后将钱放入裤袋。

抬眼见樱木看着他，復又伸手将钱掏了出来，交给他，“你的。比赛的奖金。”

看着手上的钞票，樱木一脸疑惑，“你经常来这里比赛？”

流川边喝水边“嗯”了一声。

“为什么？”

“赚钱。”顿了一下，“我不想打架。”

樱木不觉尴尬，原来流川早就知道了他与小辣椒飒雪串通利用打架赚钱的事，嗫嚅地道，“这个…嗯……回去就跟你对分。”

流川看了他一眼，“嗯。”

一阵沉默。

突然，流川开口问道，“你几时走？”

樱木掂了掂了手上的护照，说，“月尾。这个30日房子的租约才到期，都付了租金，不能便宜了房东。”抬起头来看着流川，“你呢？”

“一样。”流川仰头一口喝干瓶中水，盖上盖子，手腕一用力，将空瓶抛入垃圾桶中，“咚”。

然后，迳自迈开脚步走了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木不知该如何形容他与流川现在的关系。

明明分手了，却仍在一个屋檐下，同住同吃，甚至同睡一张床上，跟以前一般无异。只是，两人说话客气了许多，而且沉默无言的时间也长了。

既不是情侣，又不是朋友，充其量只勉强算是个室友。

不过，在这半个多月里，他倒更了解了他一直没看清楚的流川。

那傢伙以前看似依赖他，整幅少爷样，洗衣煮饭样样不行，却没想到自己一直低估了他，没有了他樱木为他一手包办，他还不是一样把自己打理得好好的。有时候，还会为忙着打工的樱木“顺手”洗一下衣服。偶尔，也会留饭菜给他。

虽然，衣服洗得不是很干淨，煮的饭菜也有点糟，但樱木心里还是很感动。

而更让他感触良多的是，原来流川并不是他们想像的无情，他只是不愿意表露自己的感情而已。

就在他偷偷将流川摊分给他的比赛奖金塞回流川的行李袋时，发现了几张传单，上面印着“最后的纪念──樱英日本餐馆”，并清楚标志着餐馆结束营业的日子，以及全部餐饮折扣15%的广告印花。在最后一个月折扣15%的决定是馆内同事秘而不宣的事，只为了给前来用餐的顾客有颇外惊喜。他们都以为，顾客量在最后一个月暴增，是因为人口相传之下才会如此，却没想到，原来流川暗地里制作传单，然后拿去派。

“难怪他一直说没空，原来……”樱木无语了。

想起饯别会后，他在对面面包店前的长椅上将睡着的流川拍醒，他第一句话就问，“结束了吗？”

樱木没好气地答，“早就散了。”

却见他仍坐在长椅上，动也不动，眼睛直望对面。

“怎么？还想睡吗？喂～我先告诉你，我今天可没力气背你回去了，你别给我再睡着。”

“嗯。”

良久仍没动静。

樱木没心情再催他，唯有默默地站着，然而眼睛却向对面的樱英大门望去。

只见旭日斜照，樱英大门的玻璃折射出柔和的光彩，衬托得“樱英日本餐馆”招牌上的字以及樱花瓣更加闪亮。

“樱英日本餐馆”，无论是餐馆还是里面的人，以及形形色色的顾客，都令他难忘，并且会惦记一辈子，因为，他们曾经丰富了他人生旅途的一页。

……臭狐狸，干嘛什么都不说清楚……

手，握着那几张传单，微微颠动，而心，此刻是揪着的。

他想起了狐狸好多好多的事，包括他对他说“喜欢”，以及说“各走各的”。

他再也分不清他的“喜欢”以及“各走各的”到底代表什么，是不是就如他以为的那样，还是有更深层的意思？

他，糊涂了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
眨眼间，就到了他们“同居”的最后一天。

这一天，流川一早就出去了，直到下午才回来。而手上，竟拎了两打啤酒。

不需要言语，两个人，併排坐在地上，你一罐我一罐地喝着。

喝完了，就此别过。

两个人心知肚明。也就更沉默地喝着。

不知喝了多少罐，樱木的郁闷再也憋不住了，说，“狐狸，对不起哦……”

“嗯？”流川停下灌酒的手，转过头去看着他。

“我错怪你了，也骂错你…你其实不是无情的…”樱木此时也转过头来看着流川，“对不起，狐狸～”

两双眼睛，也不知对望了多久，渐渐地，双方的鼻息越来越近。彷如磁石一样，彼此的唇一经碰触就再也分不开了，气息越来越激烈。

也不是第一次了，樱木压向流川，而流川紧箍着樱木的腰，双方用力地活动着。此刻，身体所有的感官，所感觉到的仅有对方而已……

第二天，两人默默地收拾行李。彷彿若无其事，然而双方却各有所思。

“你几点的飞机？”樱木收拾好行李后，看着仍在忙碌的流川，终于问道。虽然一个星期以前已问过了，但还是想再确认一次。

“下午三点。”流川简洁地答道。半晌，抬头问樱木，“你呢？”

“我也是三点。”顿了一下，吩咐道，“别忘了护照。”

“嗯。”

然后，两人都讪讪地不知道要怎么继续话题，唯有各自找个地方坐着发呆。

终于，也该是时候从这住了一年多的单位离开了。

两个人将钥匙交到管理处，便往巴士站去，搭上了一辆开往圣安东尼奥机场巴士。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
到达机场后，两个人提着行李，一前一后欲往柜台办理登机手续。

突然，樱木叫停前面的流川，“狐狸～”见流川转过身来，樱木踏前一步，跟他面对面说，“我们重新开始吧。”

然而，流川却不发一言，只是用眼睛看着他。半晌，他扬了扬了嘴角，说道，“你以为我会放手吗？白痴～”

樱木感觉眼睛有点湿，连忙丢下行李，伸臂抱住流川，很紧很紧，口中不断重复，“我们不要分手，再也不要分手了。”他不该忘了，自己曾经在一个人面前许诺过，他会在狐狸的身边一辈子。

一阵暖流从心中涌起，流川也紧紧地回拥着樱木，心里终于踏实了。自从说出“各走各的”他就后悔得很，可是樱木的态度也让他不爽到极点──竟敢提出分手！虽说心中极之不愿，也不甘心先拉下脸说，不！可是，若真要分手，门都没有！他才不会把这白痴让给别人呢！

“我们回日本后，重新开始。”流川在樱木的耳边喃喃道。

倏地，樱木放开了流川，“日本？你不是说要去洛杉矶吗？”

见樱木一脸惊讶，流川突然明白了，“你不回日本？”

边说着话的同时，两个人同一动作，各自掏出他们的机票──只见樱木的机票是往洛杉矶的，而流川则是飞回日本。

两人对望一眼，怒气都在瞬间暴发，指着对方不约而同骂道，“你这浪费钱的混蛋！”

然后，几乎同一时间扑向对方，在机场扭打起来……

……

他们俩后来怎样了？我并不清楚。只知道他们一直没回到日本，而且不知去向。没有人知道他们究竟去了哪里，包括洋平。

若有一天，你在旅途中遇上了他们，就请你告诉我们，他们俩的近况吧！

 

（系列完）

 

十言甫语：我最后一个花流文，终于结束。这个系列，开始的初衷，只为应付贺礼而已，从未想过要结束，所以写得随心所慾，情节设计，皆为了恶搞收礼的朋友。然而，写着写着，终于发现，自己终究有心无力了，不得不承认，我再也写不出花流文，即单一攻受的花流文。因此，决定在结束这个系列后，不再写花流了。在此，希望那些只能接受单一攻受的朋友，往后，见了我的文，还是绕绕道吧，谢谢一直以来的支持。

 

更新时间: 05/09 2006


End file.
